Some light emitting devices include a light emitter, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), that is contained within a substrate, wherein the substrate may include a reflector. The LED is typically encapsulated with a substantially transparent material. In order to obtain different colors or wavelengths of light, the transparent material may contain phosphor or the like, which emits different wavelengths of light upon being illuminated or having light incident thereon. The wavelengths of light emitted by the phosphor are typically different than the wavelengths that illuminate the phosphor.
In order to have uniform illumination, the thickness of the phosphor material needs to be uniform. However, if the phosphor material is added as a separate liquid layer during the manufacturing process, maintaining uniformity is difficult. Surface tension and meniscus on the transparent layer may form an uneven surface on which to apply a layer containing the phosphor. When the layer containing the phosphor is applied, it is uneven due to the problems with the transparent layer on which it is applied. In addition, the aforementioned surface tension and meniscus may apply to the layer containing phosphor, which further reduces the uniformity of the layer.